Happy Family (BaekYeol)
by Cressjung
Summary: Keluarga kecil bahagia Baekyeol. GENDERSWITCH !


Cast : - BaekYeol

- SuLay

- HunHan

- TaoRis

- EunHae

- Kyumin

BAEKYEOL VERSION ! GENDERSWITCH !

**DO NOT COPY ! NO PLAGIAT !**

~ HAPPY READING ~

TENG TENG TENG

Lonceng gereja berbunyi. Gereja saat ini sangat ramai sekali dan banyak mobil berjejer di luar. Di dalam gereja sedang ada resepsi pernikahan.

" Park Chanyeol. Bersediakah anda mendampingi Byun Baekhyun baik suka maupun duka, baik senang maupun susah? " tanya pendeta pada chanyeol.

" ya saya bersedia. " jawab chanyeol tegas.

" Byun Baekhyun. Bersediakah anda mendampingi Park Chanyeol baik suka maupun duka, baik senang maupun susah? " tanya pendeta pada baekhyun.

" saya bersedia. " jawab baekhyun.

" dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri. silahkan mencium pasangan anda. "

Chanyeol pun mencium baekhyun tepa di bibirnya. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar meriah. Kini mereka telah sah menjadi suami istri.

" yeol, baekki ! chukae :) " kata lay dan suho sambil memeluk mereka.

" gomawo ne. lay gege ?! kau sedang hamil ya? selamat ya gege ! berapa bulan? " kata baekhyun.

" gomawo baekki. iya nih , baru 3 bulan. " jawab lay.

" baekki. chukae nak. anak eomma sudah jadi seorang istri. " kata eunhyuk eommanya baekhyun sambil menghampiri baekyeol.

" gomawo eomma" baekhyun memeluk eommanya

" yeol, sekarang tugasku untuk menjaga baekhyun kuserahkan padamu. jaga baekhyun dengan baik sebagai seorang suami. " kata donghae appa nya sungmin sambil menepuk bahu chanyeol.

" ne appa, pasti aku akan menjaga baekki mu. " jawab chanyeol.

" bagus nak."

Setelah itu pun Baekyeol merayakan pesta pernikahannya. Kini mereka pulang ke rumah baru mereka yg diberikan oleh keluarga chanyeol dan baekhyun. Rumahnya tidak sebesar rumah keluarga chanyeol maupun baekhyun tetapi rumah baru mereka sangat nyaman, ada kebun yg indah di belakang rumah mereka. Chanyeol dan baekhyun memang berasal dari keluarga yg berada.

At BaekYeol's house

" yeol. Rumah kita bagus ya. Cukup untuk keluarga kita nanti. " kata baekhyun.

" iya ya. baek, kau yg mau mandi duluan atau aku? "

" akuuuuuuu ! teriak baekhyun sambil menutup kamar mandi.

" dasar baekki semangat banget kalo soal mandi."

*10 menit*

" yeol, udah nih. Kamu mandi sana. "

" ne"

Baekhyun ke dapur untuk mengambil es krim lalu memakan es krimnya sambil menonton tv. 10 menit kemudian chanyeol keluar kamar mandi. Dia melihat baekhyun sedang menonton tv. Chanyeol pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia melihat ada es krim yg menempel di sudut bibir baekhyun.

" baek , makan kok belepotan. "

" ne? oh iya ya. " baekhyun mau membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu tapi tangannya di tahan oleh chanyeol.

" wae yeol-hmpp " kata-kata baekhyun terpotong karena chanyeol membersihkan mulut baekhyun dengan dengan mulutnya sendiri. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Muka baekhyun memerah seketika.

" yeol?"

" baekki lucu deh. "

" yaak~ jangan mengerjaiku. "

" baekki. "

" hm? "

Tiba-tiba chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke baekhyun. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Chanyeol mematikan tv lalu menggendong baekhyun ke kamarnya.

-beberapa minggu kemudian-

"ukh..hmp" baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun terkejut dan langsung menyusul baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

" baekki. gwenchana? " tanya chanyeol.

" gwenchana yeol. mungkin aku masuk angin saja. "

" kita ke rumah sakit ya. " ajak chanyeol.

" ani yeol, nggak usah repot-repot. "

" harus baekki ini demi kesehatanmu. ayo sekarang kita ke rumah sakit. "

" ne ne. aku ganti baju dulu. "

At RS

" bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok? dia sakit apa? " tanya chanyeol khawatir.

" istri anda tidak sakit. malah ada kabar gembira untuk kalian berdua. " jawab dokter.

" kabar gembira? "

" ne. selamat anda akan menjadi seorang appa. istri anda sedang hamil dan memasuki minggu ke 3. "

" ne ?! HAMIL? " teriak chanyeol kaget.

" yeol aku hamil ?! " kata baekhyun sambil meneteskan air matanya. Chanyeol pun langsung memeluk tubuh baekhyun.

" baekki-ya gomawo. ya sudah, kami pulang dulu dok. "

" ne. sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian berdua. Ingat, jangan terlalu membebani pikiran anda , itu dapat membuat anda stress dan akan beresiko pada si bayi. Jangan melakukan pekerjaan yg berat. Istirahatlah yg cukup dan makan makanan bergizi. dan anda sebagai suami harus menjaga istri anda dengan baik, jangan sampai terjatuh. luangkanlah banyak waktu untuk istri anda " saran dokter.

" ne. khamsamida." kata baekhyun dan chanyeol sambil keluar dari ruangan dokter.

" baekki, gomawo ne. kau telah memberikan hadiah yg paling berarti bagi hidupku. " kata chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun.

" ne yeol. annyeong anakku. ini eomma dan ini appa mu. " kata baekhyun pada anaknya yg ada di dalam perutnya.

" annyeong. ini appa. appamu ganteng kan? baekki ayo pulang, kita beritahu eomma appa. " ajak chaneyol.

" ne, kajja. " kata baekhyun semangat. Ia ingin berlari ke mobil tetapi di tahan chanyeol.

" baekki kau itu sedang hamil. jangan lari-larian dong. "

" oh iya ya. Mian yeol. "

At baekyeol house.

" MWO? BAEKHYUN HAMIL? chukae nak. yeobo ! ke sini sebentar ! baekki hamil ! " teriak eunhyuk dari sebrang telepon. Terdengar juge teriakan kaget donghae.

" eomma, bisakah eomma tidak berteriak seperti itu? " kata chanyeol sambil menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

" ada apa yeol? " tanya baekhyun tepat di sebelah chanyeol.

" eomma dan appa mu teriak-teriak baek." kata chanyeol.

" mereka kan memang seperti itu yeol, selalu heboh. "

" yeol? Chanyeooolll ! " terdengar suara eunhyuk memanggil chanyeol di teleponnya.

" ne eomma? "

" baekhyun ada disana ? eomma ingin bicara. "

" oh, changkaman. baekki, eomma ingin bicara. " kata chanyeol sambil menyerahkan telepon pada baekhyun.

" eomma ! bogoshipo. " kata baekhyun pada eunhyuk.

" nado bogoshipo baekki. chukae ne, kau akan menjadi seorang eomma. eomma jadi merasa tua " kata eunhyuk. terdengar donghae bicara pada eunhyuk " hyukie, kau kan memang sudah tua. "

" yaak~ tapi kan aku tetap kelihatan cantik. Oh iya baekki, jangan melakukan pekerjaan rumah dulu ne. Nanti biar eomma memanggil pembantu untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. "

" tidak usah eomma. aku masih bisa kok. "

" andwae ! kamu nggak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat dulu. Turuti saja kata2 eomma. Arraso? "

" ne~ "

" sudah ya, eomma mau menelpon sungmin dulu. Oh atau suruh saja chanyeol untuk menelponnya, apakah dia tidak kangen pada eommanya sendiri? dasar anak itu. mana chanyeol? eomma ingin bicara. "

" changkaman eomma. yeol! eomma mau bicara ! ayo ke sini ! " teriak baekhyun.

" ne~ yoboseyo eomma? wae? " tanya chanyeol.

" yeol, kamu tidak menelpon eomma mu? "

" eomma saja yg menelponnya. "

" aissh dasar anak ini. ya sudah, eomma menelpon eomma mu dulu. annyeong. "

" ne annyeong. "

" yeol, katanya eomma akan memanggil pembantu ke sini untuk melakukun pekerjaan rumah. " kata baekhyun.

" eoh jinjja? Ya sudah ayo kita makan. aku lapar."

" ne "

At room

"baekki, minum susu dulu. Tadi kan kita sudah beli susu ibu hamil. "

" ne. "

" annyeong jagoan. sedang apa di dalam? " tanya chanyeol sambil mengelus perut baekhyun.

" kok jagoan? "

" aku maunya anak kita nanti namja. "

" aku maunya yeoja. "

" kok yeoja? aku maunya namja. "

" yeoja ! kalo namja pasti jadi mesum sepertimu"

" yak ! aku tidak mesum baekki"

" kau mesum yeol" kata baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya "kau mau kasih nama anak kita siapa yeol? "

" kalo namja, aku mau kasih nama sehun. kalo yeoja aku mau kasih nama luhan "

" sehun luhan? Hmm ne, bagus yeol. aku suka. "

" ya sudah ayo kita tidur. "

-4 month later-

Chanyeol dan baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandungan baekhyun. Mereka sekarang sedang menunggu sampai hasil USG keluar.

" park baekhyun. " teriak suster memanggil nama baekhyun.

" ne. Ayo yeol, hasilnya sudah keluar tuh. " kata baekhyun. Mereka pun masuk ke ruangan dokter.

" anda park baekhyun? "

" ne dok. Bagaimana keadaan kandungan saya? "

" anak anda kembar, namja dan yeoja. chukae. "

" mwo? kembar? " tanya chanyeol kaget. Baekhyun pun juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan chanyeol.

" ne. Sering sekali ada ibu yg mengandung anak kembar. "

" baekki, anak kita kembar. Pantas baru 4 bulan saja sudah agak besar. "

" ne yeol. kembar nya beda-beda lagi. "

" kami pulang dulu dok. khamsamida. "

" ne"

At kyumin's house

" baekki, jadi nama anak kita nantinya luhan dan sehun ya. "

" iya yeol. Padahal kita pernah berdebat tentang anak kita nantinya namja atau yeoja, tau nya malah kembar. Beruntunng sekali. "

" iya. baekki, kali ini kamu yg menelpon eomma. Aku takut nanti eomma teriak-teriak lagi"

" ne. " baekhyun pun menelfon eunhyuk " yoboseyo eomma. "

" ne baekki, kamu sudah pulang dari rumah sakit? bagaimana hasilnya? "

" sudah, baru saja sampai rumah. katanya anakku kembar. "

" MWO ? KEMBAR ? donghae-ya ! sini-sini! " teriak donghae di seberang telepon.

" tuh kan baek, eomma mu teriak lagi" kata chanyeol.

" iya yeol. aku saja sampai kaget. "

" yoboseyo baekki"

" eoh? Ne appa? "

" baekki, anakmu kembar? " tanya donghae.

" ne. namja dan yeojja. "

" wah ! chukae nak. besok appa eomma dan keluarga chanyeol mau ke rumahmu. sudah ya. annyeong, jaga diri baik-baik. "

" eoh , ne appa. annyeong. " jawab baekhyun sambil menutup teleponnya. " yeol, besok eomma appa mau kesini, appa dan eomma mu juga. "

" jinjja? wah , rame nih"

Keesokan harinya, eunhae dan kyumin datang ke rumah baekyeol.

TING TONG !

" eomma, appa ! " baekhyun membukakan pintu lalu menghambur ke pelukan eunhae dan kyumin.

" wah baekki, perutmu sudah besar ya padahal baru 4 bulan. " kata sungmin eommanya chanyeol.

" ne eomma, kan kembar. ayo masuk. "

" eomma appa." kata chanyeol lalu menghampiri sungmin.

BLETAK

" yeol, kau tak kangen pada eomma appa mu ini ? jarang sekali kau menelpon kami. " kata sungmin sambil menjitak kepala chanyeol.

" ouch ! appo umma " chanyeol mengusap kepalanya.

" habisnya kau ini, baekki saja sering menelpon eomma nya. Kan eomma jadi kesepian. "

" kan adaa kris hyung di rumah. Oh ia, kris hyung tidak datang? " Tanya chanyeol.

" ada sih ada tapi pergi terus, dia sibuk mengurusi perusahaan appa. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai ke sini. "

TING TONG

" biar aku yg buka. " kata baekhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" annyeong baekki. apa kabar? " sapa kris.

" annyeong oppa. baekki baik kok. Ayo masuk , yg lain udah ada di dalam. "

" ne. "

" hyung ! " teriak chanyeol sambil berlari ke arah kris lalu memeluknya.

" annyeong yeol. kau sudah punya istri tapi masih manja ya. " kata kris. Chanyeol memang sangat manja pada hyungnya.

" hyung , aku ini dongsaengmu jadi tidak apa-apa dong kalau aku manja. Oh iya hyung, kau tidak mencari yeojachingu? cepatlah cari. kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu padahal banyak yeoja yg menunggumu. "

" yak, kata siapa aku tidak mempunyai yeojachingu. "

" mwo? kau sudah punya yeojachingu? jinjja? "

" ne, tanya saja sama eomma appa. "

" iya yeol, hyung mu ini sudah mempunyai yeojachingu. baru-baru ini mereka pacaran. " jelas sungmin.

" namanya siapa hyung? ada fotonya? "

" huang zi tao. Asli orang china. Sda,nih. " kata kris sambil memperlihatkan foto tao di handphone nya.

" wow, yeoppuda. Mirip panda. Baekki, lihat deh. Ini kakak ipar kita nanti. iya kan hyung?" kata chanyeol menjahili kris.

" yaak~ kau ini. Lagipula tao lebih muda dari kalian. " kris pun menjitak kepala chanyeol.

" ouch! Hyung ! hari ini aku sudah mendapat 2 jitakan gratis tau. Tadi dari eomma dan sekarang dari kau."

" itu salahmu yeol " terdengar tawa dari semuanya yang menyaksikan kejaian tadi.

-9 month-

Saat baekhyun sedang menonton tv dan chanyeol sedang bermain game di kamar mereka, tiba-tiba baekhyun berteriak memanggil nama chanyeol.

" yeol..yeolll ! appo ! "

" baekki-ya gwenchana ? ada apa? "

" yeol perutku sakiiiiit ! "

" a..apa ?! jangan-jangan kau…changkaman! Kita kerumah sakit sekarang. Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ke mobil lalu menuju rumah sakit.

" yeol neomu appo ! Palli ! " teriak baekhyun didalam mobil saat sedang menuju rumah sakit.

" sabar baek, sebentar lagi sampai. "

At RS

" suster ! istri saya mau melahirkan.! " teriak chanyeol panik ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Baekhyun di bawa menggunakan tempat tidur dorong ke tempat persalinan. Terlihat chanyeol mondar mandir di depan ruangan itu lalu dia menelpon eommanya.

" yo..yoboseyo eomma. " suara chanyeol bergetar.

" yeol? Wae nak? "jawab sungmin.

" baekki.. baekki melahirkan. Sekarang aku ada di rumah sakit. "

" JINJJA? oke kami kesana sekarang. Tenangkanlah dirimu ne, baekki pasti baik-baik saja. Tunggu kami. "

" ne eomma. " chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. " Tuhan , tolong selamatkan baekki dan bayi kami. "

Tidak lama kemudian eunhae, kyumin, dan kris sampai di rumah sakit.

" yeol ! "

" eomma appa ! Baek..baekki ada di dalam. Aku takut baekki kenapa-napa. "

" tenang yeol. Baekki pasti baik-baik saja. Dia anak yg kuat. " kata eunhyuk menenangkan chanyeol.

Sudah 1 jam lebih dokter tidak keluar dari ruangan. Chanyeol semakin panik , dia terus saja mondar mandir di depan pintu.

"yeol duduklah. Tenang, mungkin sebentar lagi dokter keluar. "

" hyung aku sangat panik. aku takut. " tak terasa chanyeol meneteskan air matanya, tangannya dingin dan bergetar. Pertama kalinya kris melihat chanyeol seperti ini. Chanyeol sangat khawatir pada orang yg dicintainya dan sekarang istrinya sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa nya didalam. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tempat baekhyun melahirkan terbuka. Terlihat dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Chanyeo dan yg lainnya menghampiri dokter itu.

" dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya? " tanya chanyeol.

" istri anda baik-baik saja. Anak anda dua-duanya lahir dengan normal. Istri anda sedang istirahat di dalam. Silahkan masuk. " kata dokter itu.

" jeongmal? khamsamida dok !"

" yeol sana cepat masuk. Kami menunggu di luar saja. " kata sungmin. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan. Terlihat baekhyun sangat lelah. Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun di tempat tidurnya.

" baekki-ya gwenchana? " tanya chanyeol sambil menghapus keringat di wajah baekhyun dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang.

" gwenchana yeol. " ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah chanyeol.

" syukurlah. Baek, ada eomma appa dan kris hyung di luar. Oh iya, di mana anak kita? "

" chanyeol-ssi, ini anak anda. " kata salah satu suster yg sedang menggendong salah satu bayinya. 2 orang suster menghampiri baekyeol sambil mengendong bayi-bayinya.

" khamsamida." chanyeol menggendong salah satu anaknya. Baekhyun menegakkan sandaran tempat tidurnya lalu menggendong anaknya yg satu lagi.

" chanyeol-ssi, anda menggendong anak anda yg perempuan sedangkan baekhyun-ssi menggendong yg laki-laki. " jelas suster itu.

" khamsamida. nomu yeppudata. annyeong luhan, ini appa " chanyeol berbicara pada anaknya sambil menggendongnya.

" yeol, anak kita yg ini tampan sekali. Annyeong sehun. ini eomma."

"oh iya suster, yg lahir duluan anakku yg mana? " Tanya chanyeol.

" anak anda yg perempuan. "

-00-

Beberapa hari kemudian baekhyun sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Eomma appa baekhyun datang menjemput mereka. Baekhyun menggendong luhan sedangkan chanyeol menggendong sehun.

" baekki, yeollie, ayo kita pulang. Yg lain sudah menunggu kalian di rumah. Eoh? annyeong cucu ku. Kalian imut-imut sekali" kata eunhyuk.

" annyeong halemoni~ " jawab baekhyun sambil meniru suara bayi.

" kamu ada-ada aja baek. kajja. " kata donghae.

At baekyeol house

" baru sebentar tinggalin rumah aja udah kangen ya. " kata baekhyun. Ketika mereka masuk, sudah ada banyak orang di dalam rumah. Ada eomma appa chanyeol, kris tao, lay suho.

" annyeong semua. " sapa baekhyun.

" annyeong. wah, anakmu lucu sekali baekki. mana anakmu yg satu lagi? " Tanya lay.

" itu ada di gendongan chanyeol. Lay gege, itu anakmu?" Tanya baekhyun saat melihat lay menggendong anak kecil.

"ne baekki"

"berapa umurnya ge?"

"satu tahun, baekki-ya"

" chanyeol-ah. " panggil kris.

" ah hyung. lihat , anakku tampan dan cantik kan? " ucap chanyeol.

" wah iya yeol. Kyeopta. chukae yeol. oh iya, ini tao. " kata kris sambil menggandeng tangan tao.

" annyeong yeol oppa." sapa tao.

" ne annyeong tao. nomu yeppuda. "

" yaak kau ! Jangan menggoda tao " kata kris yg hampir menjitak chanyeol sedangkan tao hanya malu-malu.

" annyeong tao-ie " sapa baekhyun.

" annyeong baekki eonni. Anakmu lucu sekali. Kalau sudah besar nanti pasti cantik dan tampan. "

" gomawo ne tao "

-7 year later-

Sehun dan luhan tumbuh menjadi anak yg cantik dan tampan. Mereka juga jadi anak yg penurut pada orang tua.

" sehun-ah , ayo cepat tidur jangan main game terus. " suruh baekhyun.

" ne eomma. " jawab sehun sambil merapikan playstationnya.

" luhan-ah kajja kita tidur, sehun sudah ada di kamar tuh. " suruh chanyeol.

" sebentar lagi appa, ini lagi seru kartunnya. "

" kapan-kapan kan bisa nonton lagi. palli. ayo tidur. "

" ne appa. " jawab luhan sambil mematikan tv.

" anak appa jangan murung dong. Besok kita pergi piknik ne "

" jeongmal? Asiiik ! gomawo appa~" kata luhan manja.

" ne chagi~ "

" sehunieee ! besok kita mau piknik loh ! horee horee! " kata luhan sambil berlari ke kamar.

" luhanie ayo tidur. sini sini. " kata sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya.

" sehunie ! kata appa besok kita mau piknik"

" jinjja? Hore ! " teriak sehun dan luhan sambil loncat-loncat di kasur.

" yeol besok kita piknik? " tanya baekhyun.

" ne. lagipula besok kan hari minggu. "

" asik ! Ayo kalian cepat tidur. Besok kan kita mau piknik jadi harus bangun pagi. " suruh baekhyun pada kedua anaknya.

" ne eomma. Eomma appa, saranghae" kata sehun dan luhan bersamaan.

" nado saranghae anak-anakku. Jaljayo." jawab baekyeol lalu menutup pintu kamar.

Fin.

HORE SELESAI ! Kayaknya monoton banget deh ceritanya -_- maklum ini fanfict jadul punyaku, aku buat pas 2011. Aslinya kyumin version tapi aku ganti jadi baekyeol. Mian kalau ada typo atau salah nama. Aku editnya kurang teliti. Review please, gomawo ! ^^


End file.
